Entrapment
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: The day her winter break starts Fai did not expect to get detention and she definitely didn't expect to get trapped in school with her least favorite teacher Kurogane. FemFai. co-written with truedespair.
1. Chapter 1

**Tilte: Entrapment  
**

**Rating: PG-13 this chapter  
**

**Notes: written with truedespair. Fem!Fai  
**

**Warnings: sex  
**

**Summary: After getting detention Fai is snowed in along with her teacher Kurogane.  
**

* * *

**Part one**

"Okay, pick up your pencils." A gruff voice called out as the clock was ticking. "Now...start your test." A pair of red eyes looked around the room as students were taking their finals. It was a couple days before winter break and Kurogane was more than ready to get the hell out of school and back home by himself; enjoying a cup of green tea. That was his vacation.

Moments later the door opened, Fai slinking inside and trying to close the door quietly, no one was surprised she was late.

Kurogane was less than impressed that she was late again. Even for finals, she was lacking in her attendance. He glared at her before sighing. Of course a classroom isn't without a tardy student.

Fai slipped into her chair near the back, it wasn't enough that she had run across campus to get here, but Kurogane was always one of the toughest teachers when it came to tests. Fai just wanted to go home and crash on the couch.

Ignoring the student for now, Kurogane glanced at the clock. "You all still have about an hour. Pace yourselves."

Fai hovered over her own test, she had fallen asleep last night over her computer and hadn't been able to study fully so while she did remember some of the questions, the blonde was second guessing herself and making a mess on the paper.

The students were to give the teacher their test when they are finish. Since this was the last class of the day, they can just leave the school. So one by one Kurogane was given a finished test as his students were leaving for the break. Soon there was only a couple left. He though, was not surprised that the blonde female was eventually the very last student in the classroom.

She hadn't even really noticed the room was basically empty as she flipped another page to work.

The time for the test taking was long since over but Kurogane felt a bit soft since it _was _winter break coming up and in a way, it was punishment for the female who came in very late.

When Fai did finished she knew she'd done terrible, could feel it in her bones as she slid out of the chair and walked up to hand it to Kurogane. "Here you go Kuro-sensei."

"That's Kurogane-sensei to you." But the dark-haired teacher took the test anyway; knowing it was futile to even argue. He looked over it quickly and when he got to the last page he just sighed.

Shoulders slumped at that but she smiled sheepishly all the same. "Not that bad is it?"

"...It's not..." Kurogane then grunted. "Look, it's not the worst thing I have seen. But hell, I've seen better too."

"Wah...history's too hard. Why can't you teach baking, or art, or gym?" She pouted turning away to grab her things and head home.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you studied." Kurogane rolled his eyes as he started putting the tests into his bag. "But since it _is_ winter break and stuff, I might curve it a bit."

"Maybe it's the end of the world. Kuro-sensei thinking of grading on a bell?" She shook her head as she slipped her coat on. They sort of had a frenemies thing going on though they weren't really friends at all. Fai prodded at the history teacher, joking and making fun much more than she did with her other teachers and friends.

"I'm not some hard-ass out to get people." Kurogane knew that they weren't friends or anything. They just /know/ each other and while she would make jokes, pouts and whines at him on a daily basis, he never found a reason to just avoid her. It wasn't him and it was something about the young lady that...he can't see in other teachers and students. "Well, off to be alone this winter break." _Finally._

Fai slung her bag over her shoulder just glad to not have to deal with school for a month. "Hyuu~!" She felt almost giddy at the prospect as she headed out of the room.

The teacher watched her go with a cheerful disposition. Shaking his head, Kurogane put on his coat and got his bag. However he took a side glance and sighed in dismay. "Fuck, it's already snowing."

It had been snowing all day and while the day had progressed it seemed a small snowstorm had hit and it looked like none of the buses were out either.

Walking quickly down the hallway, the teacher hoped that he can get to his car before the roads were blocked with snow. It was winter break, damn it and he's _not_ going to get stuck in a damn snowstorm.

She really wished she hadn't worn a skirt today. Wrapping a scarf tight around her neck Fai walked out and was instantly hit with a blast of freezing air.

Kurogane wasn't far behind and while he saw the blonde, he also saw a short wall of snow behind those doors. "...Shit..."

Fai saw this as well and wondered how far she could get. It wasn't like her house was too far away, maybe a few miles.

"Hey," Kurogane can see that this can be a dilemma. "Wanna ride? I don't think you'll get far by walking in the cold." And especially not with that damn skirt of hers either he thought.

Fai looked back at him and nodded. "Yes Kuro-sensei."

Nodding back, Kurogane used his bag to make a padded path for the blonde as he went to his car as quickly as he could.

Fai hurried, though when they got to he car her stockings and shoes were completely soaked and covered in bits of snow. Her toes were numb from the cold, her fingers on the same route.

The teacher opened the passenger door for the blonde quickly before getting into the driver's seat; already cold and a bit wet.

Fai got in quickly shivering still as the inside of the car wasn't much better.

Turning on the car, Kurogane turned on the heater and cranked it up on high. "Put your seat belt on." He did the same before putting the car into reverse.

Fai did as told for once not wanting to joke as it was too cold.

Getting the car in gear, Kurogane looked back as the car started to move...only to found out that it was more or less stuck in the spot.

Fai could hear the wheels spinning in place just digging itself deeper in the slush. "I don't think it's working."

Growling, Kurogane revved the vehicle more, making it screech. But after another couple attempts, he gave up. He placed the car in park and hit his forehead on the steering wheel. "Great...just _great_." Now they really_ are_ stuck.

"So do we go back inside?" Fai searched her bag hoping she had her phone on her for once.

"We have to or we'll freeze." Kurogane sighed. "This car can only keep us warm for so long and who knows how long we'll be here." With that in mind, he turned off the car. "Come on. Let's run back."

This was not how she wanted to spend her last day of school as she got out and hurried back inside the school nearly falling once on the packed snow.

The teacher was following behind; making sure that the student wasn't getting hurt. Winter break or not, teachers looked out for their students.

Once inside Fai was shivering, arms wrapped around herself. "I have to call home."

Taking off his coat, Kurogane placed it on the student. His coat was thick and while it was wet on the outside, it kept him warm through even the toughest of winters. "Come on then." He placed a hand on the back. "I think the teacher's lounge is still unlocked. There's a phone there that you can use.'

Fai nodded as the snow melted on her and soaked through her stockings completely. She'd have to take them off when she sat down or risk getting sick too.

Luckily, the room wasn't locked yet as Kurogane went in and turned on all the lights. "The phones by the wall on top of that shoddy bookshelf." He pointed to the coffee maker. "I'm going to make something warm to drink."

Making a beeline to the phone she tried calling home, but no one answered. Figures her uncle would still be at work. She really had no luck.

Getting the coffee maker to work was a cinch as he got two cups ready. One for tea and one for hot chocolate for the blonde. He looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde a bit distressed. "No one's answering?"

Fai hung up then, shaking her head. "My uncle is at work, I was hoping because of the storm he would have been back early today."

"He must be stuck too." Kurogane got some boiling water and poured into two cups. He then grabbed the two cups and walked over to the blonde. "Nothing you can do now but call later. Here, want some hot chocolate." He lend out a cup of it to the blonde.

Nodding Fai took the cup with both hands and sat down silently.

Looking at the blonde, Kurogane drank some of his tea; bitter and plain, just how he liked it. "Well, this sucks." He idly commented.

"We won't have to stay the night will we? I mean word crews will be out clearing roads." Fai offered hoping she wouldn't have to camp out at /school/.

"That's true." Kurogane then another sip. "But even then, we still have to wait awhile. Maybe for hours." He shrugged.

Fai slumped in her seat. "Worst day ever."

"I've been through worse but yeah, sucks." Kurogane then finished his cup. "At least I have tea."

"Kuro-sensei's boring." Fai sipped at her own drink as she very slowly warmed up.

"Like you're any better." Kurogane scoffed.

"Yeah, and it's reflecting on your grades as of late." Kurogane countered. He then walked to the coffee maker to get another cup of tea.

Fai frowned. "It's not my fault /someone/ makes things too difficult. I'm passing my other classes."

"I do things _my_ way." Kurogane shrugged. "Not my fault that _some_ students can't keep up."

"Then don't assign so much." Fai set her cup down her legs freezing still and toed off her shoes before rolling down the stockings she had on.

"I'm a teacher. I'll assign as much stuff as I want to. If you all ever going to learn, I might as well drill it in your f-heads." He almost cursed but held back. Still a teacher with a student. Nothing changed.

Fai laughed. "You don't have to watch the language, I'm old enough that it won't offend my precious ears.""Like I would do it for _your_ sake." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "And it's no good cursing in front of a girl...even if that girl's the annoying student on the face of the planet."

"So mean~!" Fai cooed as she gathered her stockings and set them aside before slipping her shoes back on.

"Shut it." Kurogane got another cup of tea and drank. He saw the stockings being set aside and he yawned. For annoying girl, she sure has good taste in clothing.

Eventually she shrugged off the man's coat putting it beside her. "It's already been half an hour or so...do you think someone's coming?"

"If they haven't came by now then it's not likely at this point." Kurogane tiredly sighed.

Fai slumped over onto the couch arm then and whined. "It's not fair. The snow won't melt away by tomorrow and I don't want to stay in this school all night."

Though he can sympathize with the blonde, _whining_ won't make time go faster. "We just have to make due with our situation then. No use moping over it now." He drank more of his tea.

"Well what if I want to?"

"Then I'm leaving your butt here while _I'm _going to the cafeteria to get something to eat." He placed the cup down. "Have fun moping by yourself." Unbuttoning a bit of his shirt, the teacher opened the door.

Fai watched him go still pouting at her luck. It could have been worse, she could have been alone or with some stranger, but this was Kurogane. A man she lived in the same neighborhood with, their parents had even known each other and it wasn't like there was too much of an age difference between them.

The teacher didn't walk too far before he just leaned on the wall. He almost wanted to keep his word but something inside of him made him linger in the hallway. This was what would happen. He saw her from a distance; watch her go on with her life and go on with his own. They may live close but they were as much as neighbors as anything. Not much more.

Sighing she got up to follow after thinking she wouldn't know how to get her own food later and that Kurogane was a teacher, it'd be okay if he grabbed something from the school kitchen.

Hearing some footsteps it wasn't long before Kurogane saw the student. Pushing back from the wall, he then continued walking; making sure she wasn't too far behind. He didn't want to make things weird. He was just a teacher trying to care for a student in this...damned situation.

Fai followed after across the building, thankfully the cafeteria was in the same building they were in. She really didn't want to go back outside unless it involved going home.

Once they reached the destination, Kurogane saw that the cabinets were locked. Sighing, he cracked his knuckles and went to the large one and with one forced grip; ripped the lock before opening the cabinets. His hands hurt a bit but he rather not _starve_.

Fai stared. "Kuro-sensei's like a beast."

"Nah, I'm just too hungry to care anymore." Tossing the lock on the floor, he looked at what's inside. "There's bread, cheese, cold cuts and fruit." He commented. "Hmm..."

"Sandwiches then." She smiled shoving the man out of the way and reaching up into the cabinet.

Grunting, Kurogane just let the woman do what she wanted. "I'm going to check the other cabinets to see if there's anything else."

"Alright." While Fai wasn't short she still wasn't at Kurogane's height so she had to grab a footstool to climb up and check everything out.

After checking a few more cabinets (and bruising his hands a bit as a result), Kurogane found a bit more food but it was all cookies, cakes, ice cream, soda and juice. He never really liked anything that had too much sugar in them.

Fai was still rummaging up on the stool wondering why the school would need such large industrial sized ones to begin with when they had so many other cabinets and freezers and the like in every nook and cranny back here.

Going over to the sink, Kurogane was at least glad for hot water. His hands were aching a bit.

"Find anything Kuro-sensei?"

"Just sugary sh-junk." Kurogane dried his hands. "Nothing filling to eat anyway."

"You're funny." She smiled before moving back down with a few things in her arms.

"I'm not _funny_." What the hell did he say to make the blonde think that he was? Weird girl.

"Dorky then." She said after thinking over it for a few seconds.

"Dorky? As if!" It was getting_ really_ hard not to bluntly curse at the young lady. The girl was pushing his buttons already.

"Nerdy then? No that's not right...hmm." She replied.

"Oh my god, shut the hell up already!" Kurogane snapped before realizing what he just said. He groaned as he slapped his hand on his face. So much for_ that_. Fai laughed at him then as she grabbed some paper towels to wrap the food in.

"Stupid, annoying, irritating..." Kurogane murmured as he crossed his arms. Of all people to stay inside a school after-hours in, it _had _to be _her_. Great.

"Here Kuro-sour." She offered some food for him smiling teasingly.

Frowning, Kurogane took some of the food. "T...Thanks." He grumbled as he took a bite. He blinked; liking the taste of it. The girl certainly knew how to make sandwiches that's for sure.

"Welcome." With that she smiled and grabbed some things for herself before cleaning up and leaving.

After finishing, Kurogane cleaned up a bit before leaving himself. He shouldn't leave the blonde alone no matter how_ annoying_ she was.

Back in the lounge Fai sat on the floor setting her haul on the coffee table.

Kurogane went to a storage closet to find something for the blonde to keep warm. He managed to find a blanket in an emergency drawer. Taking it, he ventured back to the lounge.

Fai was already eating a fruit cup when he returned and she stared at the blanket. "So we really have to stay the night?"

"I'm still not sure about that." Kurogane then went and draped the blanket over her shoulders. "But I rather not have you any colder then you were before."

"I took my stockings off. Had I known I'd be stuck here, I would have worn something warmer." She said before noticing he didn't have an extra one. "What about you?"

"I'm more clothed then you are so I'll be fine for the time being." Kurogane then knelled on the floor; sighing tiredly.

"But your pants got soaked from the snow."

"They're mostly dry now with all the walking I did. Aired them out a bit." Kurogane grunted; waving it off.

"I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were." Kurogane calmly stated.

"Stubborn."

"Worrywart."

Fai pouted around the white plastic spoon she had found. She almost felt like flinging a piece of sugary peach at the man. Kurogane almost chuckled at the look Fai had on her face. It reminded him of his cousin Tomoyo.

When she finished eating she got up and tossed her trash before sitting back on the floor. "So...now what?"

"I guess..." Kurogane looked around. "We can read books or something. Pass the time." He was opting to take a nap but he need to keep an eye on the blonde.

"_Reading_? That's your idea?" Fai stared at him unimpressed.

"Well fuck, fine! What's your _brilliant_ idea?" Kurogane scoffed.

"TV? Board games? Internet?" Please, she was unlucky already, at least let there be a television that got more than two channels in this place.

"TV's next door, you know the computer room's down the hall if the internet still works, and please, like we have board games in this place anymore." Kurogane then moved to lay down on the floor; not caring how cold the floor was. "Geez, it's like you hate books or something."

"I like reading some, just I don't want to do that now, it's quiet enough as it is." She pouted wanting to kick him.

"Some people would _kill _for some quiet." Kurogane's voice went soft for a moment. "Never a moment's peace or tranquility. Might as well take as much as you can."

"I think that was a shot at me..." She frowned and crawled over to pull on his hair for it.

"Ow!" Kurogane slapped that hand away from his head. "Only someone like you would think I'm trying to insult you or anything. Can't I say _anything_ without the assumption that I _might_ be talking about someone?"

"You're always saying I should talk less." She sat back frowning still.

"_While you're in class_." Kurogane clarified. "I couldn't give a shit if it's outside of it as long as you're not being too loud."

Fai huffed. "Kuro-sour is just mean."

"And you're too cute to be _that_ annoying." Kurogane lowly murmured; so low that it almost wasn't heard.

"What was that?" Confused, she could have sworn he had said 'cute', but really that couldn't be right.

"Hmm?" Kurogane opened one eye; hoping the blonde just misheard.

"Cute?"

Suddenly silent, Kurogane just turned his body; his back facing the blonde. "I didn't say that."

"Awww are we getting shy now?" She teased knowing Kurogane hadn't mean to say something embarrassing.

"Shut up." Kurogane felt his face heating up a bit. Damn his own big mouth.

Fai laughed thinking Kurogane was acting like a kid now.

"J-Just go do something already!" Kurogane grunted; wanting nothing more than forget this moment.

She reached over patting his arm. "You're not blushing are you?"

"No!" Kurogane snapped. "The hell would you say that for?"

"Because you're embarrassed?"

"Fat chance!"

"Uh-huh." Fai smiled. She wasn't offended by it or anything it was an innocent remark.

With a huff, Kurogane moved to lay on his back; groaning on how sore his muscles were at the moment.

"Maybe you should get on the couch? You're too old to be lying on the floor."

"I'm not _old _you moron." Kurogane closed his eyes. "And I prefer the floor then on the couch. That way I know my spine is still aligned." A nasty one time experience with an old couch led him to that conclusion.

"You're impossible." She sighed.

"And you're _not_?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"Nope~!" Fai smiled brightly.

"Moron." Kurogane got up. "Fine, might as well lay down on the couch." As he stood up, he stretched a bit; hearing a few cracks along his neck and shoulder blades.

"Maybe you really are an old man." She joked moving away to give him room.

"Screw you." Kurogane then laid on the couch; groaning as he was getting comfortable.

Fai sat in the floor beside him laughing before she pinched his cheek."Such a potty mouth."

With a twitch of his eyebrow, Kurogane tried to move his face away from the blonde. "Annoying brat."

"I'm seventeen, not twelve."

"Could have fooled me." Kurogane sighed.

"Meanie."

"Brat." And Kurogane stuck to that unless proven otherwise.

Fai turned them facing him pouting. "But Kuro-sensei shouldn't say such awful things. It's not nice."

"I'm _not _nice." Kurogane stated as if it was fact. "And you're figuring that _now_?"

"Well I always knew you were a hard ass." She shrugged.

"At least I know you're not a _lady_." Kurogane rolled his eyes. "And if you knew that then there's nothing else to say."

"You're no fun at all." She sighed bored and with nothing better to do she could always aggravate Kurogane.

"I'm not some toy you can come and poke at." Kurogane huffed. "And why me of all teachers? There are others who would gladly spend lunch or shit with you." He knew the blonde had friends so she could have just hang out with them more and hopefully leave him alone.

"Well last time I checked it was just the two of us here." The blonde argued. "And Kuro-grump is so fun to tease."

"Yeah, I can see that." Kurogane wished he can fall asleep already. "And it's not _Kuro-grump_ or any of that shit. It's _Kurogane_. Geez."

"But that's so un-cute and hard to remember." Fai pouted.

"Last time _I _recalled, my name isn't meant to be cute and it's easy as hell to remember." Kurogane countered.

"You're wrong." Standing up then Fai grabbed her stockings and took them over to the window sill in hopes the sun would dry them a little faster.

Hearing that statement, Kurogane blinked at the blonde. "How so?"

She shrugged bending over the large heater against the window to stretch out the stockings. "Just is I guess. You sorta remind me of a puppy that likes to act tough."

Frowning, Kurogane sighed. "A puppy. Right. Like I'm some sort of damn dog." He laid back down. "And I _am _tough for your damn information."

"Of course you are." She laughed before checking to see if the heater could be turned up from here.

"I am!" Kurogane sat up; not liking to be made fun of. "Like you said before I'm _such_ a freaking hard ass. There's no way that I'm not tough." He huffed.

"I mean you're tough on tests and work, but I can't really see it otherwise."

"I'm a _teacher_. What else do you _want_ from me?" He found himself asking.

"Yuuko is too, but she's super nice." She said then sitting on the heater next to one of the vents as it kicked on.

"Pfft. That witch is nice to_ anyone_ as long as they're cute." Kurogane waved it off. Or do her bidding.

Fai smiled as she swung her legs. "There's others too."

"Well good for you." Kurogane glared at the other.

"Don't be like that. We have to be friendly while we're stuck here." She melted at the heat moaning softly as she finally started to feel warm.

Hearing that moan, Kurogane turned away. "We don't _have _to be. We're teacher and student. Not all students have to be friendly with teachers and teachers don't have to be nice to students. That's how it is."

"Nope. Teachers are suppose to be nice and caring and all that."

"Not me." Kurogane grunted.

"That's because you're a sourpuss."

"I'm just being realistic." Kurogane countered; not letting his soft heart come out.

"Then if you don't like the students you shouldn't be a teacher."

"I have my reasons in being a teacher." Kurogane argued. "Not like you'll listen or anything."

"Since there's nothing to do you can talk all you want." She argued,

"Hmph." Kurogane then sat on the couch. "I'm not one for conversation."

"You brought it up though." Fai pouted leaning back, her skirt gently swaying with the hot air pouring into the room.

Got him there. Sighing, Kurogane closed his eyes; trying to ignore how that skirt was just flapping against the hot air. "I just like the school life, you know. My grandmother used to be a teacher for younger kids. She wouldn't shut up about but then again, I didn't give her reason not to. I was convinced that being a teacher can be very rewarding even if it's hard work."

"Well good then." Fai hoped off to go and grab the blanket, she didn't need it now and so she tossed it on Kurogane.

Grabbing the blanket, Kurogane sighed. Well, he can admit when he's a bit boring. That story didn't sound interesting now that he thought about it.

Fai moved then grabbing up some chips before heading to the door,

"Hey, where you going?" Kurogane asked; not wanting to seem like he was worried or anything.

"Bathroom, why? Did you want to tag along?" Fai smiled.

And just like that, the worry deflated; irritation replaced it. Grumbling, Kurogane laid back on the couch. "As hell." Just when he thought things weren't complicated enough.

Fai rolled her eyes and left.

As the blonde left, the teacher found it easier to fall asleep. But thoughts of the blonde were keeping him awake. That damn smile and that cheery attitude. Shaking his head, he got up from the couch. "Damn. I need something to do." Then a thought came to him. Well, he just had students take tests and those needed to be graded...

...it was better than being alone, that's for sure.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tilte: Entrapment  
**

**Rating: NC-17  
**

**Notes: written with truedespair. Fem!Fai  
**

**Warnings: sex  
**

******Summary: After getting detention Fai is snowed in along with her teacher Kurogane.**  


* * *

**Part two**

Stepping out of the bathroom Fai wandered the halls for a bit. It was weird being along with Kurogane, they got along well enough but there was friction there too and she didn't know what to do about it.

Feeling something between the two, Kurogane let Fai do as she pleased. He can't make her not do anything; it'll just encourage her. Sighing, he got out his red pen and started grading the tests; hoping that it was a good enough distraction for him.

Fai ended up buying herself a tea from a vending machine and headed back to the lounge. Plopping down beside Kurogane she leaned over to see what he was doing.

Lifting his pen, Kurogane looked over at Fai. "The test scores are pretty good so far. Highest I've seen is a 95 from a couple students."

"That's depressing."

"Welcome to my life." Kurogane grumbled. "I haven't gotten to yours yet though."

"Mine's probably terrible." She slumped back against the couch frowning.

"Nah, I doubt it." Kurogane tapped the end of his pen on Fai's shoulder in comfort before going back to grading those papers.

Sitting up she leaned over watching silently as there was nothing else to do. Feeling the blonde being close, Kurogane concentrated more on the questions and marking them. He yawned a bit as he was halfway done.

"Sleepy?" She teased, their arms touching.

"A bit. Nothing I can't handle." Kurogane cleared his throat; knowing that they were _very _close.

"You still haven't gotten to mine yet."

"I know." Kurogane grumbled. "Just hold on."

Fai gave a soft laugh. "No rush."

Sighing, Kurogane eventually got to Fai's test. He made sure to read every question and every answer the blonde gave. He slowly graded it, bit by bit.

"That's a lot of red." She pouted leaning against Kurogane without realizing.

Not noticing the close contact, Kurogane got to the last page as he sighed. "Well, one thing is for sure..."

"What's that?"

"That you actually did good. Better than I thought the first time around." Kurogane wrote the score on the paper. "An 81. Nice work."

Fai couldn't believe that so she grabbed her paper and one of the A's she had seen and compared them.

"What? Didn't think you did a good job?" Kurogane almost smiled. " Though you proved me wrong for damn sure."

Fai stared before tossing the papers and hugging Kurogane. She couldn't believe she had done so well, she was pretty sure she had guessed at most of those multiple choice questions.

"Wah!" Kurogane didn't expect that coming but he caught himself as he hugged back. He blushed though; being so closed to the young lady. He patted her back awkwardly. "So...yeah...nice work...you passed."

Fai began talking a mile a minute excited and giddy over the grade, her last test had been a C and well she was pretty sure she had passed the class now. She even kissed the others cheek.

Kurogane was silent; just letting the blonde talk but he was deadly quiet when the other kissed his cheek. He was just glad the blonde had something to be happy about for the break.

When she pulled away she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes, yes. Happy day for you." Kurogane's face felt a bit hot. "Now it's certain you've passed the class. That's good at least."

"Yep!" She chirped smiling wide at Kurogane. "Kuro-sensei's actually a pretty good teacher~"

So the blonde was actually going to take back all the dumb stuff about him being a hardass teacher? Watch out, the world's coming to an end. "I just did what I needed to do. You proved to me that you did learn something. That more than enough for me."

"Still grumpy though." She chimed smiling brightly as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane sighed as he put the rest of the papers and his pen back into his bag. "Seriously though, good work." He gave the other a very tiny smile.

"What's this? A smile? Huh, it makes Kuro-sensei look handsome and much nicer."

That smile faded quickly as the teacher blushed and looked away. "Tch. Like hell it does. Don't say things like that." Stupid heart, quit it with the rapid beating.

"Aww but it's true."

"Just shush." Kurogane rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't smile much anyways."

"You should, makes you seem less scary." She moved then knelling beside him before she pinched his cheeks and pulled upward to show Kurogane smiling.

"Gah!" Kurogane went and grabbed both her hands. "What the hell? You don't go around pinching peoples' cheeks like that!" He didn't seem to realize that he was cradling those hands rather than gripping them.

"But it's cute~!"

"It is _not _and I swear that if you weren't a girl I-" He then noticed that he was holding those hands. He let go of them with a slight blush. "Just...don't do that, alright?" That was close, didn't want to creep the other out like that.

"Do what to me?"

"Huh?" Kurogane coughed. "Ah no. It's nothing. Just, don't pinch my cheeks, alright?"

"You're a killjoy." Fai shoved him playfully.

"Hey!" Kurogane then (though gently) shoved Fai back. "I mean it! No more pinching!"

Kurogane should have known by no to not say Fai couldn't do something as she motioned her fingers and began pinching him,.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Kurogane started swatting left and right; trying to get those fingers away from him. Soon enough was enough as he finally got the girl pinned down on her back on the couch. One hand holding both her wrists. He panted a bit. He grinned a bit. "I said.../no/ pinching." He didn't realize that he was hovering over her.

Fai wriggled. "But it's fun." She complained.

"Not for the one getting pinched." Kurogane soon got his breathing to slow down.

"Well I thought it was hilarious."

"Yeah you would, just like everything..." Kurogane then realized the position they were in. /Oh shit/. His heart started to beat faster as his face started to heat up. Oh, god can this moment get any worse?

"Not my fault Kuro-puppy's fun to tease."

Gulping, Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, fine. Whatever." Why can't he back off?

"So you agree?" Fai didn't really notice the implications of Kurogane over her, having grown up wrestling with other kids and family and was used to roughhousing.

"I-I didn't say that!" Does Fai not know? Did she not /get/ where she is right now? Kurogane leaned closer to her a bit. His red eyes seem to have brightened somehow but there was an emotion in them? Was it fear? Or something else. "T-That's not what I'm saying."

"Well you sort of did Kuro-pout." She smiled and laughed,

_Ah hell_, consequences be damned. He can get fired for this. Or worse kicked out of the neighborhood; the country even. But his actions got the better of him as he descended and placed his lips over the blonde's; chastely and gently.

Fai gave a noise of surprise. Kurogane was /kissing/ her, it was no mistake; he hadn't fallen forward or anything. She couldn't help but kiss back.

Grateful that she wasn't struggling or pushing him back, Kurogane pulled back a bit before giving her another soft kiss.

She couldn't deny Kurogane was attractive, he was, but so were most of the teachers here, but he was also fun and there's was something about him that she liked.

There was something about the blonde that Kurogane couldn't help but like. Of course she was beautiful but so was every other female but...it was different from her. Like her inner beauty and soul was wearing on her sleeve and he was the only one who saw it. She was beautiful but she was oh so much more than that. More than /he/ deserved anyway.

Relaxing, she sighed into the kiss lifting her legs up on either side of Kurogane. Liking that sound, Kurogane deepened the kiss a bit; trying not to scare her.

Moaning into the kiss she tried leaning up wanting more. Seeing how a bit impatient she was, Kurogane stuck his tongue a bit and licked the lower lip; wanting permission to go further. Fai didn't hesitate to part his lips kissing back just as roughly.

Slipping his tongue inside that warm craven, Kurogane started kissing harder and with more passion; suddenly wanting more.

It was hard to keep up, but Fai managed as her face flushed and she tried to break Kurogane's hold on her writs. Sensing the movement, Kurogane eased his hold on her wrists; having that hand instead; cupped the side of her face. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him pulling him down so she could feel his weight on her.

"Mm!" Kurogane found his body being pressed onto Fai's; soon sharing each other's body heat. It was nice feeling though.

Hooking a leg over the man's waist she whimpered at just how much heat he was producing.

He was getting hot, that much he knew. He can't though let it show too much. What if the blonde was just caught in the moment with just the kissing. He didn't want to scare her.

Fai pulled away for a brief moment before she was kissing him again wanting whatever Kurogane was offering.

Without knowing it, as he was being kissed again, Kurogane's hips started to move against hers. He wanted to start slow but his body wasn't having it. It was now or never to him.

Her breath hitched at the shock of pleasure that hit her then as she rocked back awkwardly. Pulling back from the kiss, Kurogane turned it into a slow rocking; pressing his hips deeper against hers. "Mn...d-doing...o-okay?" This wasn't for him, it was for her too. It would mean nothing if she wasn't feeling good as well.

"Y-yes." It was hard to concentrate as she could _feel _Kurogane against her and it excited her.

Grinning, Kurogane moved down and started kissing the nape of Fai's neck; his hands moving up and down her sides.

Fai gasped clutching at Kurogane's shirt not letting her mind wander and think on what they were doing.

Licking up that pale skin, Kurogane let his hands go down to those hips. Tilting her head back Fai let Kurogane do as he pleased as she shifted her hips urging him to touch her. Though he was still a bit unsure, he let one hand go under her shirt, feeling the soft taut stomach; his fingertips lightly brushing on it.

It tickled as the rough pads of his fingers ghosted over her stomach, making the muscles there twitch. "A-ahh."

Moving that hand upwards under that shirt, Kurogane nipped a bit at the neck. That hand was so close to her chest but stopped just a bit before; letting his thumb go in circular motion on her upper stomach.

Whimpering at the touch, Fai couldn't help but think it wasn't enough.

Having enough of going too slow, Kurogane let go of the neck as he gently pushed Fai's shirt up; revealing the stomach. He then leaned down and placed soft kisses on the skin; letting those lips linger each time.

Fai threaded her fingers into his hair, lips parted as she breathed. Kissing a bit upwards, Kurogane soon found himself kissing the space in between Fai's breast. He wanted to touch them but didn't want to freak her out. Fai blushed even more at that, embarrassed a little because of her smaller cup size.

Looking up at those bright blue eyes, Kurogane reached over and groped the right breast gently; though still in a bra, he wanted to take things just a bit slow so she wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

Shifting on the couch Fai moaned at just how sensitive she was. "Nnnn...Kuro-tan."

Hearing the young lady like that, Kurogane can easily forego those nicknames altogether. "J-Just tell me if you want to stop." He squeezed his hold a bit; messaging it a bit. He blushed a bit on how soft it was. Then again, the female body was on the softer side then males.

She nodded quickly. "N-no it's good."

Nodding, Kurogane let go of his hold as he pulled himself and Fai up so she would be in his lap. He didn't want her to be constricted because of the damn couch and how small the space was.

Fai's shirt fell back down because of the movement then as she shifted on the others lap getting comfortable.

Making sure that the young lady was sitting well, Kurogane ran his hands up and down her back as he started nipping at her collarbone. The movements of those hands rumpled up her shirt more.

"Mmmm..." Humming in approval Fai rested her hands on his shoulders while gently rocking her hips

He thought it was a bit too easy for the blonde to give in, but if this is what she wanted as well then he had no problem. With his hands about, he eventually found the hook at the back of Fai's bra. Both his hands were there but he kept giving her small bite marks.

Fai unbuttoned her sheet shrugging it off her shoulders and revealing the simple white bra she wore underneath.

Leaning up, Kurogane gave Fai a long and deep kiss. "May I?" He murmured against those lips; his fingers on the hook of Fai's bra.

"Yes." Her body shivered at the thought of Kurogane seeing her bare chested.

With no turning back, Kurogane unhooked the bra, shrugging it off the blonde's shoulders; letting it drop to the floor.

Fai let him stare at her while her mind raced at the idea that he was looking at her topless.

"...You're beautiful..." Kurogane found himself saying as he moved a hand up the young lady's chest. He honestly didn't know what was happening but he somehow like it.

"Tease." She said smiling.

Grinning toothily, Kurogane unbuttoned his shirt before tossing away. Now the two were bare chested. He took one of Fai's hand and placed it on his chest; wanting the other to do as she please as well.

Fai felt over toned muscle and wondered just how Kurogane managed to stay so fit when he seemed to be constantly at school.

Sighing at the touch, Kurogane can see the question lingering in those eyes and couldn't help but chuckle.

Smiling she ran her hands up and over the man's chest and shoulders before hooking a finger in his pants. "Are you taking these off too?"

"I can say the same to you." Kurogane let his hands go under the young lady's skirt; feeling those thighs. "Your call." He smirked.

"Stop being so slow then." She smirked and tried not to blush anymore at that hand.

"What? Impatient, already?" He let one of his hands wander lower and with two fingers started rubbing her through her underwear.

Fai gasped hips jerking at the touch, she was already wet and Kurogane's fingers sliding over her wasn't helping.

"Wow, you really must be impatient." Kurogane teased as he leaned forward. He then took one of Fai's breast into his mouth; gently sucking it as he continued rubbing her; loving every second of it.

It was overwhelming as Fai closed her eyes and continued rocking against Kurogane's hand. God, she wanted him as she grew hot and wanting.

Pulling back, Kurogane ran his tongue over the hard pink nipple before nipping it softly. He then slipped into the young lady's underwear, feeling those moist lips against his fingers; almost teasing.

"H-haaaahhhhhhh!" She arched against her grinding against Kurogane's hand and buried her hands in his hair.

Kurogane then went to the other breast; giving it the same treatment as while he pressed those fingers inside a bit; not stopping.

"P-please." Fai mewled as the man stroked her.

Smirking, Kurogane took those fingers out before pushing down the young lady's underwear. "Move up a bit." He wanted to take off that fabric but he liked the image of the blonde with just her skirt on.

Shaking a little Fai sat up balancing herself by putting both hands on his shoulders.

After getting the underwear off, Kurogane continuing his actions as he put his fingers back against the moist lips; feeling the wetness between them.

Fai was then reaching down trying to unbutton Kurogane's pants; it was no fair that she was the only one being unclothed here.

The teacher moved a bit to help the blonde with his pants but he wasn't slowing down.

She forced herself to move away then back on the couch so he could remove his pants and they could move on.

The pants dropped to the floor; now the man only in his black boxers. But then those boxers went down as well, leaving him just as bare as the other.

Fai openly stared her face heating at the sight of Kurogane and just how excited he was for her.

"...Uh..." Kurogane suddenly felt self-conscious. He wanted to say something to break the awkward silence but he can't help himself. Nor can he blame the young lady for that look she had on her face.

She shook her head and laid back on the couch legs spread and bent up.

With his eyes widening at the sight, Kurogane went back to the couch; soon over the young lady. "Last chance to back out." As enjoyable as it was, he didn't want to do more then she would want to.

Fai shook her head, she wanted this, wanted him and she didn't want to stop.

Sighing, Kurogane moved down until he was between the lady's legs. Sticking out his tongue, he pressed it though those moist lips, getting a taste of her.

Fai gave a chocked cry at that arching on the couch while her toes curled in pleasure. "Kuro-san!"

Getting a hold of those thighs, Kurogane continued his ministrations, one of his hands moving up to cup one of her breasts; moving it around as he licked those walls.

"Oohhhh please..." She moaned her eyes hooded while trying to find something to grab on to. She was going to come like this and be completely embarrassed because Kurogane hadn't gotten off.

Giving those walls one more lick, Kurogane then pulled back. He wet his lips before wiping them with the back of his hand. He then moved up and captured those soft lips in a gentle but heated kiss.

Fai could barely breathe, her body feeling on fire as it was with Kurogane touching her and now with his lips against hers.

Wanting to move things along a bit, Kurogane reached over and started stroking himself slowly as he continued with those soft kisses.

Her body protested the light touches however, wanting more instead of Kurogane going so damn slow. "Kuro-tan..."

"I know..." He murmured against Fai's lips. Kurogane knew what Fai wanted. But any wrong move from then on would spell trouble for her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Please." She sighed, frustrated and ready to hit him if he didn't stop worrying.

Sighing, he soon got both hands on her hips. Taking a deep breath, he aligned his member and was slowly pushing it inside of her. He groaned a bit as he felt the wet heat starting to engulf his erection.

Fai arched her back moaning loudly at the feeling, of Kurogane pushing her open and filling her up.

It took a full minute before Kurogane was fully sheathed inside of the young lady. He stopped and panted; trying his best /not/ to move just yet. He wanted her to adjust or it'll be painful for her.

Fai gave a soft cry wanting to squirm and shift under him, but there was an odd pressure inside her as she relaxed and tried to accommodate the man. It was strange, surreal even to think Kurogane was /inside/ her now that they were actually having sex and a slew of other things.

There was nothing but hitched breathing and soft sounds coming from the two in the otherwise quiet warm room. Kurogane closed his eyes; trying to think for a moment. He never thought his life or even less his _day_ would end up being with Fai and so much less inside of her. It was really happening and if he wasn't feeling so...oddly happy, he'd be a bit hysterical right now. Opening his eyes, he looked down at those bright blue eyes. He gave her a small smile. "You alright?"

She nodded quickly. "You can move." Fai said quietly and at least glad her orgasm had been pushed back so that Kurogane could enjoy himself now as well.

"Just...let me know if it hurts...then I'll stop..." With that in mind, Kurogane pulled back a bit before moving forward; starting to move.

It was odd and still a little uncomfortable, but Fai spread her legs giving the man above her room to move on the small couch.

Soon the teacher went into a slow pace as he started to groan a bit at the wonderful feeling.

"Nnnn..." Beginning to feel it, warmth and pleasure slowly rising and building in her gut Fai rolled her hips to at least tried to create more friction.

Hearing that sound escape those soft lips, Kurogane then started to move faster into her; holding on to those hips as he panted.

Gasping at the slick slid of Kurogane's erection Fai bit her lip concentrating on the sensation.

Now thrusting into her, Kurogane moved one hand upwards before he had two fingers pinch one of her nipples lightly; rolling it between them.

Crying out Fai's eyes widened. "A-ahhhhh! More..."

"Nn..." Kurogane couldn't help himself as he buried his head into the crook of Fai's shoulder; nipping at the skin as he cupped her right breast and messaging it as he thrust harder and faster into her; wanting to hear more.

Fai panted as she held onto Kurogane's back nails biting into his skin as they rocked together on the couch. "Nnngggghhhh...c-close, Kuro-sama..." She breathed hard wanting to come.

He was close too but he wanted her to feel good first. Grunting against the pale skin, Kurogane licked up the neck before nipping at the outer shell of the ear. He lifted her hips a bit to get deeper inside; not stopping.

Fai lost her rhythm for a moment groaning in protest before Kurogane was driving into her with full force. It choked her, took her breath away as he moved. It was too much as her orgasm hit too fast, washing over Fai as her body tensed.

Feeling that body going rigid for a moment, Kurogane held back his own orgasm as he started to pull out.

Holding onto him Fai had her lips parted as she tried to breathe, eyes screwed shut reeling. Crap, this isn't good. He needed to pull out of her but she was holding onto him like a lifeline. And he was very close.

Whimpering she began to regain herself.

Hearing that whimper, Kurogane started to laid her back down as he took that chance to pull out of her. Fai shivered at that odd feeling of emptiness and held her head up to look at Kurogane.

As soon as he pulled out; he turned slightly as he gave in; the white spunk splattering on the floor and a bit on the couch. He let out a breath; glad that he was quick about it. Fai watched with lazy interest. She felt sore and very sated.

Rubbing his forehead, Kurogane turned his head and looked the naked blonde. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words. He then stood up from the couch and got the blanket. Fai watched him too tired to move from her spot.

With the blanket in hand, he went back to the couch. He then draped it over the blonde's bare body; making sure she was as comfortable as possible. "Here." His voice was low but very gentle; like a lover would sound like.

"What about you?" She asked finally sitting up and grabbing her clothes.

"I'm...going to clean myself up a bit." Kurogane decided to say as he picked up his black boxers. "You should rest. You're going to feel a bit of an ache for a while."

Fai nodded, but still unsure as she watched him dress and leave her alone.

It was almost a half-hour later that Kurogane returned. He was mostly dressed and cleaned up. His shirt was unbuttoned but it was still worn and the teacher was barefoot. He had an unsure expression on his face; wondering if what had happened between them...should have ever happen.

Of course there was the fact they were teacher and student and then the age difference, even if it wasn't that great of one people would still talk. Fai was sitting on the couch fully dressed except for her shoes again, blanket on her lap.

"You okay?" Kurogane finally said; taking up an empty chair and taking a seat.

Fai smiled. "Tender but I'll manage."

"Good." It'd be utter dismay if the blonde felt even a tinge of pain. "That's good."

"I haven't noticed any cars or anything...so I guess we'll have to stay the night."

Kurogane figured as he nodded. "I guess I'll stick around my classroom for the night then." He stood up. "Nothing else we can do but relax. Thank god the heating still works."

"You're going to your office?" She asked confused and thinking Kurogane didn't want anything to do with her now.

For a second, Kurogane didn't say a word. Then he sighed. "You uh...probably need some space. You know, after what happened. If it's too awkward for you then I understand. I don't want to make things more complicated for you. I'll back off if that's what you want." Maybe she just wanted sex. He was the only one there and they were caught up in the moment. He knew that if word gets out, it'd be hell for Fai. The last thing he wanted was for her life to be turned upside down because of this.

Fai shook her head. "No...it's okay I mean we both agreed and I don't regret it."

Looking at her, Kurogane raised his head. "You do realize that after that moment, everything has changed. There's no going back. I know you don't regret it but I won't blame you if you want to forget. I can't for the life of me want to forget but..." He sighed. "You have your whole life ahead of you. I don't want to hold you back."

"It won't. It doesn't." She explained smiling. "I mean of course I can't tell anyone at least not until I'm out of school."

_Stubborn_. That was the word that went through Kurogane's mind as he felt himself walking up to the blonde. Kneeling before her, he took her hands into his. "What I feel for you shouldn't be okay since I'm your teacher and you're one of my students. But I won't make excuses for that. I _like _you Fai...more than I thought I did."

She blushed and looked away for a moment. "I know. You're not the type to just sleep around. Kuro-sensei is honorable and hardworking. This would be worse on you anyways if people found out."

His face started to heat up as Fai complimented him. Coughing, he nodded. "I know. But I'll accept whatever punishment comes my way for it. But I don't care about them...I care about _you_. Just you."

Nodding in understanding this would have to be taken one step at a time. "Okay." Gripping his hands she sighed. "We won't tell anyone, I mean I'm graduating soon anyways so it won't matter after."

"Yes, but we still have to be careful." Kurogane reminded her. "But know that I'll wait no matter how long it takes. Be it just months or years, if it means being with you then I'll wait forever for you."

She stared openly at that. "Really? You feel that strongly just because we had sex?"

"It wasn't the sex that..." Kurogane muttered. "I...I don't know how to explain it..."

"You don't have to." Fai said tugging at him. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Then sleep." Kurogane though has yet to let go of her hands. "D...Do you want me to stay...?"

"Of course. This room is warm and the couch is comfortable enough."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Kurogane then looked up at the blonde. "Fine then. But you might want to make yourself comfortable if you want_ me_ of all people to join you." He wasn't exactly a small guy after all.

"Lay down then." She countered and moved to stand up.

"Annoying blonde..." Kurogane muttered though in relief then in irritation as he laid down on the couch; on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Fai moved then to turn off the light, lock the door and to close the blinds and hoping someone hadn't seen them earlier. Next she crawled over top of Kurogane pulling the blanket over them.

Feeling the weight on him, Kurogane wrapped an arm around her waist; pulling her close.

Settling on top of him Fai closed her eyes unsure of what would happen tomorrow, but knew it couldn't be that bad

The following morning came very slowly for the two as there was little light coming into the room. It was still a bit dark as the clouds were covering the sky but no snow had fallen since the day before. Kurogane found himself waking up slowly as he opened his eyes. Groaning a bit, he almost moved to sit up when he found something or /someone/ on top of him. He smiled a bit.

Fai was passed out sleeping like the dead atop him. It was still early as well and no doubt the roads would be mostly cleared unless it had snowed again last night and it seemed they hadn't had school today either

Hearing no noises from in or out of the school, it was safe to say that they were still stuck. But Kurogane didn't mind it one bit. Moving a bit back down, he had his fingers go through Fai's blonde locks. It was the start of winter break so if anyone would even be in school, it'd be the janitor but even then they wouldn't come this early.

"Nnnn." Fai cracked open her eyes and sighed.

Noticing that Fai wasn't much asleep anymore, Kurogane gave the other a very tiny smile. "Hey." He whispered; not wanting the blonde to have to hear loud noises.

She huffed snuggling against him before she realized it was light outside and jumped up. "What time is it?"

Looking over the clock on the wall, Kurogane yawned. "About...fifteen minutes till eight." He wondered what got the blonde so jumpy for.

"Does that mean we can leave?"

Though they have been sleeping through most of the night, there was no doubt that the roads would have been cleared. Slowly nodding, Kurogane sighed. "Yeah. I think so."

"We should go then, my uncle's probably worried sick." Fai felt guilty for that.

"I'll give you a ride there." Well the moment came and went. The teacher shouldn't have expected more then that. Now life would go on as if it never happened.

"Thank you." With that she gave him a quick kiss before hopping off.

Though it was a short one, it left a bit of tingle in Kurogane's lips. Shaking his head, he got up from the couch and went on to fixing himself up and packing his stuff; waiting for the blonde as they eventually went outside.

The snow had melted a little, but it was still bone chillingly cold out as they tried again to leave.

The teacher got the blonde and himself into the car. He was glad that the roads were mostly cleared as he started the car. It was a good thing that it moved quickly out of the parking space and soon out of the parking lot. Then they left the campus entirely.

It was a short drive as it was barely taking fifteen minutes. The roads still had patches of ice, but Kurogane drove slow.

The radio was turned on but otherwise the car ride was quiet. The teacher hadn't had anything to say and he felt like he couldn't even if he wanted to. There really wasn't much he can say at this point.

When her house came in to view Fai bit her lip. "I was thinking if you're not busy over the break I could stop by? I mean I don't have to, but I bake and I'll have extra."

Glancing over at her for a mere second, Kurogane shrugged. "I won't be busy. I graded the finals remember? I'll be bored out of my mind." Though he sighed. "But if that's what you want then by all means." He almost sounded happy but he held back.

"Sometime this week for sure then." She smiled feeling a little less nervous.

"Sure." As the car was at the front of Fai's house, it slowed down to a stop before Kurogane put it on park. "Well, you're here."

"Thanks again. I'll see you later Kuro-sensei." She had wanted to kiss him, but didn't want to risk it so instead she grabbed her bag and got out of the car, heading home.

"Yeah." Kurogane watch her go as she went up to her front door and unlocked it. He smiled slightly as her uncle saw her and hugged her tightly; just happy she was home. Feeling like he had done enough, Kurogane put his car into drive; going nowhere but home.

During that car ride back, the teacher thought about the words he almost said to her, about why he felt so strongly for her. It was never the sex, though it strengthened his feelings for her. It was something much more than that. His mother had told him once about it. It was that tug in your heart that when you see someone it would just click.

A bit corny in his opinion but it wasn't untrue. Not to him at least.

Who knows though if Fai would feel exactly the same? But he wasn't going back on his word. If it meant being with her, then he'll wait.

Smiling a bit, Kurogane leaned back on the seat. "Some start to a break." He scoffed. "But hell, it would have been worse. Could have been stuck with that witch. God knows what would have happened…." He then paled at the thought. Like he would want_ that_ to happen. That would have been the end of him as he knew it.

Well, best not think about it for a while.

**END**


End file.
